


Две ламы из Йокогамы

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguing for the sake of arguing, Cohabitation, Kentora is very mild, M/M, Masturbation, Office, Opposites Attract, Post-Canon, Roommates, Routine, Size Difference, Size Kink, being responsible adults, but rather crucial, it’s like they’ve been married for five years at least, office lemmings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Совместный быт, сериалы, экономическая теория и обескураживающие открытия.





	Две ламы из Йокогамы

Чёрные вихры покачивались в такт поклонам.

– Да, да. Да, понял. Большое спасибо, что взяли за труд сообщить. Да. Да. Ну, что вы! Спасибо. Да, надеюсь встретиться с вами в понедельник. Огромное спасибо, спасибо. До свидания, приятного вечера.

В складки одеяла плюхнулся телефон, а за ним, лицом в подушку, Куроо Тецуро. Пружины матраса натужно заскрипели и мстительно впились под рёбра. Подушка, наоборот, была исключительно рада его видеть и попыталась утопить в мягких объятиях. Когда воздух в лёгких кончился, Куроо повернул голову и уставился на часы в углу монитора. Двадцать двадцать восемь, второе апреля, пятница. В понедельник его ждут на новой работе. В Йокогаме.

Засада.

Он снова cпрятал лицо в подушке. Что делать? Мотаться каждый день из Токио? Переезжать? Прямо сейчас? Потом? Какие вообще там цены? Что делать с вещами? Что делать с арендой там? Что делать с арендой здесь?

По крайней мере последний вопрос имел решение. Не глядя, Куроо выкопал из одеяла телефон и ткнул куда-то, где должна была быть иконка Лайна.

– Алло? Кенма, привет. У меня для тебя отличные новости…

***

Под укоризненным взглядом Яку было очень сложно не покаяться во всех грехах и не начать обещать исправиться, но Куроо смог. Сказалась давняя практика. Хотя чемоданчик и чехол с костюмом всё-таки убрал за спину.

– То есть, ты-таки решил злоупотребить гостеприимством, – вздохнул бывший одноклассник.

– Яккун, хоть бы поздоровался сначала! Триста лет не виделись, – возмутился Куроо.

Выражение карих глаз смягчилось, кажется, Яку стало немного совестно.

– Ты так вырос с последней встречи!

Ага, вот Яку уже и не совестно. Пока Тецуро пытался отдышаться и проверить целостность рёбер, ему напомнили:

– Я говорил, что мне тебя негде положить, могу только помочь с поиском квартиры. 

– Да, но вдруг мы прямо сегодня и найдём? Чего мотаться туда-сюда, вещи пригодятся. Можно я их пока к тебе закину?

Яку действительно почти не изменился за те три года, что они не виделись, разве что рыжеватые вихры были теперь подстрижены чуть короче, а плечи стали чуть шире. Но самое главное, он всё так же был готов помочь ближнему своему. Куроо на это и рассчитывал.

Это Кенма вспомнил про Яку, сразу, как только в трубке прозвучало “Йокогама”. Его отвлечённое: “Посоветуйся с Яку, он же там теперь живёт,” – в ушах Куроо сладко прозвучало успокаивающим “По крайней мере, если не найдёшь что-нибудь за выходные, не придётся ночевать под мостом. Или втискиваться в вагон Кейкю в семь утра. Уж лучше мост.”

Они оставили вещи в прихожей и снова оказались на звенящей от морского ветра улочке. Уродливые коробки двух-трёхэтажных домов прятались за плюшевыми от мха оградами. По правде говоря, добротные каменные заборы выглядели существенно надёжнее угловатых построек за ними.

Яку потянулся, с видимым удовольствием подставив лицо апрельскому солнцу.

– Счастье-то какое, наконец-то выходной!

– Ты на защиту не брал перерыв?

– Не дали. Я как на практику пришёл, так, считай, поселился в офисе вместо домового. Сегодня и то отпросился по семейным обстоятельствам.

Такую возможность грех упустить. Хоть Яку и возмужал за последние несколько лет, он всё ещё целиком помещался под мышкой.

– Аввв, Яккун, после стольких лет ты наконец признал нашу связь!

– Уйди, придурок! Наши дети были не от тебя!

Из-под руки он вывернулся существенно более лохматым. Ткнув Куроо в бок ещё пару раз, на добрую память, он спросил:

– А как у тебя так получилось, практику в одном месте проходил, а устроился в другом?

– Это та же фирма. Но я работал в токийском офисе, а наняли – вот…

– Да ладно, – вымощённая щербатой плиткой улочка убегала под кроссовками. – У нас тут клёво.

Со стороны порта доносилось уханье тяжёлой техники и протяжные гудки, от зелёной поросли по обе стороны дороги пахло свежей сыростью. Идти не торопясь бок о бок с Мориске было на удивление привычно, хоть и сто лет не виделись. Пожалуй, и правда неплохо. Куроо так и сказал.

– А тебе в каком районе смотреть-то надо? – спохватился Яку.

– Каназава, вроде. Тут далеко?

– Каназава? – Яку остановился, и Куроо чуть не споткнулся об него. – Каназава – это здесь.

Он нахмурился, прикидывая что-то, а потом развернулся в противоположную сторону. Хотелось надеяться, что в сторону ближайшего риэлтора.

***

За последующие пять часов Куроо узнал много нового. Что на соседней станции открылась новая прелестная кофейня, что Такаока двумя домами дальше по улице планируют пополнение в семье и ищут квартиру побольше, что парк снова урежут, а новую парковку для велосипедов опять не поставят, что район Каназава состоит из сплошных подъёмов без единого спуска, и что пирожки с рыбой в Йокогаме вкуснее. А ещё, что жилых домов в Каназаве немного, причём все старые и малоэтажные. И шансов найти квартиру – хорошую, недалеко и дёшево – у него, кажется, нет.

– Может, проще мотаться каждый день? Сколько это в месяц получится?..

– Пятьдесят кусков – вздохнул Яку. – Я уже считал. Ещё когда поступил.

Куроо тоже вздохнул и улёгся виском на стол. Гудели и ноги, и голова. Причём, к сожалению, не от приятного алкогольного дурмана, а от тревожных вопросов. Он мусолил уголок этикетки на пивной бутылке и старательно их игнорировал. 

– Нет, ну а что? Утром буду ещё спать, вечером – уже спать.

– И всё стоя, это же Кейкю.

Помолчали ещё. Размоченная конденсатом бумажка наконец расползлась, но не до конца – летящий Кирин остался без задних лап. 

Ничего-то сегодня не выходит.

Куроо повернул голову и уставился на три бутылки перед собой, уже пустые, зато с целыми этикетками.

– А как ты познакомился с этой тётей Ямадой?

– Да она тут одна риэлтор на весь район. И эту квартиру мы с ней же искали, а потом сталкивались на улице, в магазинах, ну и… – голос Яку слегка удалился и будто перемещался по кругу. – Сам видишь, какая она общительная.

– Ага. А до того где жил?

– Да в общаге.

Перед носом Тецуро на стол опустился пивной стакан. В толстом стеклянном донышке застыли миллиметровые пузырьки. С обнадёживающим бульканьем в стакан выплеснулись остатки из бутылки, оказалось совсем немного. Чпокнула открываемая крышечка и стакан наполнился до краёв, картина стала существенно более оптимистичной.

– Спасибо! И как тебе в общаге жилось?

– Да ничего, – пожал плечами Яку. – Было весело. Вот как-то раз… Помнишь, я часто выкладывал фотки с двумя парнями, один в очках такой. Помнишь?

Куроо, не очень помнил, но кивнул. Предварив свой рассказ ещё одним “чпоком”, друг пустился в объяснения. Яку всегда был хорошим рассказчиком, хоть и не подмечал все детали, как Кенма, зато добавлял описания и кусочки информации, делавшие историю живой. К тому времени, как стакан снова опустел, Тецуро уже казалось, что он знает бывших соседей Яку всю жизнь.

Покосившись на пустую бутылку, надетую на палец Мориске, он поднялся из-за стола и достал из холодильника ещё по одной. Хорошо же сидится.

***

Солнце светило с непривычной стороны. И прямо на лицо.

Тецуро попытался перевернуться на живот, но оказалось, что справа кто-то лежит. Странно.

Он откатился налево и ударился локтем о холодный металл. Тецуро пришёл к выводу, что глаза всё-таки придётся открыть, какой бы плохой идеей это ни казалось.

Прямо перед ним обнаружилась пропасть метра в три, от падения в которую его спасли перильца, окрашенные в кокетливый кремовый цвет. Куроо заорал и перекатился как можно дальше, едва обратив внимание на препятствие в виде плотно завёрнутого в одеяло тела. Из одеяльного кокона высунулась лохматая голова и насупленное спросонья лицо Яку Мориске. 

Ах, да. Точно.

Он в Йокогаме, это квартира Яку, они вчера отлично посидели и больше так делать не стоит, потому что голова трещит по швам. Когда посиделки перевалили за половину хозяйских пивных запасов, а время – за полночь, ему велели “переодеваться уже, куда ты поедешь”.

“Отдельный футон положить у меня негде,” – всё вспоминалось отрешённо, будто кино смотрел, – “Но спальный лофт большой, разместимся как-нибудь”.

Отчаянно хотелось пошутить про то, что с ростом Яку “большой лофт” – понятие относительное, но рассчитать на больную с похмелья голову шансы на то, что его не скинут через перильца лофта на далёкий кафельный пол, было слишком сложно.

Чёрт бы побрал эту йокогамскую планировку.

Мозг Куроо, наконец, закончил оценивать обстановку и обратил внимание на тот факт, что его печень грозила превратиться в фарш под молотящими ударами пяток. Тецуро слегка отодвинулся, и из-под него выполз уже несколько сплющенный Яку. Отдышался и решительно возвестил:

– Кофе.

Под гулкий перестук ладоней и босых пяток по железной лестнице Куроо думал, что приятное впечатление от фразы “Доброе утро” существенно переоценено. Обещание горячего кофе звучит гораздо бодрее.

Лестница, соединяющая лофт с основным жилым пространством, оказалась действительно металлической, прохладной и слегка ребристой под пальцами. Она тянулась под наклоном практически через всю комнату и упиралась в нависающую вторым этажом платформу лофта метрах в двух над полом. Нормальная, в общем, пожарная лестница, два опорных бруса, редкие перекладины и никаких поручней. От мыслей о том, как они вчера по ней вообще забрались после всего выпитого, волосы встали дыбом ещё сильнее, чем обычно.

Яку покачивался, стоя над плитой с таким сосредоточенным видом, будто там булькало волшебное зелье из семидесяти семи ингредиентов, как в той книге про школу магии. Казалось бы, он не делал ничего необычного – вместо котла и банок с засушенными паучьими лапками высилась стопка контейнеров с несвежим рисом из холодильника, упаковка яиц, чайник, и кофейный фильтр. Но при этом без магии точно не обошлось, потому что минут десять спустя на столе оказались две кружки, распространяющие волшебный аромат, и две плошки с вполне сносным завтраком. 

– Куроо.

Яку оглядывал неуютно пустые полки холодильника, и его тон намекал, что виноват в этом почему-то Тецуро.

– Я тебе очень рад, ты не подумай. Но теперь пойдёшь искать один. Потому что если я не закуплюсь сегодня, то останусь без еды на всю неделю.

Куроо поболтал палочками зелёный чай на дне плошки. Шататься в выходной одному и общаться с радушными тётушками-риэлторами – а вдруг они тут все такие?! – не хотелось абсолютно. 

– И без носков, – продолжил Яку. – В прачечную тоже надо.

За окном солнце упорно карабкалось к зениту. Они бездарно проспали полдня, надо было, и правда, поторопиться с делами. И, если ничего не получится, вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы нормально выспаться и встать в шесть… Куроо почувствовал себя старым. И это теперь его жизнь – беспокойство о еде, носках и будильнике в шесть. А вчера они так хорошо погуляли: ржали, распугивая голубей и пытались спихнуть друг друга с тротуара под неодобрительными взглядами старушек.

– Взаимопомощь! – Стукнул пустой уже, к сожалению, кружкой Куроо. – Сначала в четыре руки тащим, потом в четыре глаза ищем.

– Мне кажется, это очень, очень плохая идея…

– Да ладно, Яккун! Будет весело! Заодно покажешь, где тут что.

До самого выхода из дома Яку ворчал себе под нос, но, по правде говоря, тон у него был на удивление одобрительный.

***

Дни летели со скоростью, явно превышающей скорость света. По крайней мере это объяснило бы, почему Куроо этого самого света не видел, разве что по утрам по дороге на работу, минут двадцать. А потом оставались только синеватое мерцание офисных ламп и свечение монитора, которые часов двенадцать спустя сменялись на полные мошки конусы жёлтого света от фонарей и тени от отвёрнутой к стене настольной лампы. Хватало её ровно на то, чтобы переодеться, не натыкаясь на углы, но при этом не разбудить Яку, который ко времени возвращения, обычно, уже спал. В то время как для Куроо рабочий день начинался по-божески, в девять, зато заканчивался чёрт знает когда, Яку вставал едва ли не в пять утра, но и домой приходил существенно раньше. Даже деля комнату и единственный шкаф и ночуя на уложенных почти впритык футонах, всю неделю они практически не пересекались. 

Ну, да, так же, как Куроо и солнечный свет. 

– Me a cat! Mama, mama, look! Me a cat!

Обладательницу звонкого голоска, доносившегося с детской площадки, Куроо не видел, но был с ней заочно согласен. Здесь, на нагретой парковой скамейке, под ласковыми, словно оглаживающими лицо лучами солнышка он тоже чувствовал себя котом. 

Он устроился на скамейке ещё удобнее, растёкшись по гранитной спинке, распластав вдоль неё руки. Кончики пальцев правой упёрлись в ершистые отрастающие волоски и тёплую кожу на запрокинутой шее. Не задумываясь, он погладил “против шерсти”, и пальцы щекотно закололо. Яку послал его к чёрту, но даже пинаться не стал. Только соскользнул пониже, придавив ладонь Куроо затылком к резной каменной поверхности. Больно, между прочим. 

– Идти уже надо, – вздохнул Яку с другого конца скамейки.

Никакого движения, впрочем, не последовало. 

Куроо сделал над собой усилие и приоткрыл глаза. Апрельское солнце вызолотило волосы Яку до неприлично светлого рыжего. Как у иностранца. Такие же рыжие брови, как обычно, сведены к переносице. Вот чего он опять беспокоится о какой-то фигне, такой хороший день. Тецуро несильно пнул по голой щиколотке, загоравшей в подвёрнутых джинсах, получил острый пинок под колено и не смог не ответить. 

Три минуты, одну перевёрнутую банку кофе и два пыльных отпечатка на штанине спустя они прекратили изображать затаившегося тигра и крадущегося дракона по обе стороны скамейки. 

– Пошли уже. А то будет, как в прошлый раз. 

Как в прошлый раз – это прошатались весь день, ничего не нашли, а потом Яку по доброте душевной не смог выставить Куроо – вместе с чемоданом! – на улицу. И со словами “Ладно, в течение недели разберёмся с ситуацией” достал в воскресенье вечером тощий запасной футон в вакуумном мешке. 

Утро следующей субботы застало их их всё там же – в душном лофте с перилами кокетливого кремового цвета, на футонах настолько соседних, что могли бы быть одним большим. За неделю Куроо пять раз едва не сверзился с коварной металлической лестницы, пытаясь вскарабкаться по ней в полной темноте, и почти обзавёлся навыками ниндзя, пробираясь к своему месту через спящего соседа. И теперь горел решимостью “разобраться с ситуацией”. Яку, который те же пять раз просыпался, чувствуя, как к нему подбирается Кинг-Конг, и шесть раз едва не перепутал поутру зубную щётку, был готов помочь чем угодно. 

Впрочем, героически пойти и решить проблему всё равно не удалось. Унылый вид содержимого чемоданчика Куроо, не рассчитанного, в общем-то, на недельную поездку, недвусмысленно намекал, что если он не хочет носить всё те же три рубашки вторую неделю подряд (и бежать в химчистку во вторник), то пора наведаться домой. А что делать дальше – всё ещё непонятно. Пользоваться добротой старого друга дальше неудобно, но вроде он и не выгоняет.

Собираясь, уже в дверях, Куроо досуже гадал, что по поводу сложившейся ситуации думает Яку.

***

А Яку, глядя на непрошенного гостя, утаптывающего свои громадные ласты в кроссовки, почувствовал тянущее недовольство. Несмотря на то, что по всем законам логики и здравого смысла он должен был радоваться возможности остаться, наконец, одному и заняться делами. 

– Подожди, – пойманная пола ветровки натянулась уже через порог. – Подожди меня. Я сейчас, сумку возьму.

– Ты чего вдруг?

Остановленный в дверях Куроо занимал собой весь проём, его пижонские вихры почти касались притолоки, обтянутые ветровкой плечи развернулись едва ли не во всю ширь. Лица было не видно, белый полуденный свет лился с улицы, замывая фигуру до чёрного силуэта. 

Если бы Яку знал, с чего вдруг его маленькая квартирка показалась слишком пустой, стоило Куроо переступить порог. С чего вдруг при виде его по ту сторону двери сердце словно ухнуло куда-то в брюшную полость и противно сосуще заныло. Прямо как в первую неделю в универе, когда он всё задирал на автомате голову, поворачиваясь направо, или моргал, ожидая увидеть взъерошенную чёрную копну на парте позади себя. Но её там, конечно, не оказывалось. Столько лет не виделись, и всего неделя потребовалась, чтобы снова “срастись плавниками”, как шутил когда-то Кай. 

“Да ничего. Пиздец,” – Проворчал Яку на выдохе, выкидывая из сумки рабочие блокноты и пригоршню целлофановых обёрток. А потом погромче:

– Съезжу, хоть к родителям заскочу. И тебе помогу, если что утащить надо, в четыре руки проще.

Как показала практика, вместе было проще не только тащить в четыре руки, но и обойти пол-Неримы в четыре ноги, усмотреть новую аркаду в четыре глаза и созвать целую компанию в два телефона. Вывалившись из аркады, они с бывшими сокомандниками шумной толпой осели в ближайшей закусочной, и несмотря на болезненно-ясное ощущение утекающего в никуда времени, Яку был не в силах напомнить, что у них, вообще-то, дела. Дела успеются, а бывших сокомандников он не видел года три как минимум.

Кай отрастил волосы, его было не узнать; Инуока вроде посерьёзнел, но всё так же взрывался приступами лающего смеха; а Лев притащился с подружкой – и нашёл ведь где-то такую же шпалу, как и он сам. Кошмар, какие у них будут дети?

Набитый дерматин визгливо заскрипел, когда Яку откинулся на спинку сидения, позволяя почти забытой гармонии голосов плескаться вокруг. Не хватало хрипловатого урчания Ямамото, в последний момент отписавшегося, что не сможет. Недоставало протяжных комментариев Фукунаги и тёплого смеха Шибаямы, но все остальные были здесь, за столом. Пришли, стоило разослать сообщения. Яку, вроде, и всегда знал, что по-другому быть не могло, но при этом, даже сидя со всеми, не верил, что всё получилось.

– Дел что ли ни у кого больше нет субботним вечером? Олухи, – проворчал он себе под нос. Судя по взгляду, кинутому в его сторону за спиной Куроо, также отвалившийся от стола Кенма его всё-таки услышал. И очень осуждал...

Детский рёв выдернул Яку из грёзы. Он так углубился в воспоминания, что чуть не задремал снова на скамеечке. Прогретый мрамор в пятнах солнечных зайчиков так и манил. 

– Думаешь, мы найдём что-нибудь ещё западнее?

Судя по голосу, Куроо и сам знал ответ.

– Не в рекреации для иностранцев и не по заоблачной цене?

– Ты так говоришь, будто одно исключает другое, – в ответе Куроо слышалась смиренная горечь бывалого арендатора, который уже не ждёт от жизни и рынка недвижимости ничего хорошего.

– Смотри на всё с оптимизмом. По крайней мере, в доме для иностранцев тебе не придётся подключать газ, телевидение и всё такое.

– Ага, и через месяц я забуду, как есть палочками, а через полгода буду откликаться на Мистер Блэк.

– Фу таким быть, что за нетолерантность, Блэк-сан! 

– А потом у меня отрастёт жоподбородок! И мне больше никто! Никогда! Не даст! – истерику “Блэк-сан” закатывал абсолютно неправдоподобно.

Все героические попытки держать лицо и не ржать с треском провалились. Согнувшись от хохота пополам, Яку смог выдавить разве что:

– Тихо ты, придурок, не ори!

В тот день, когда Куроо Тецуро решил пойти в маркетинг, мир комедийного театра много потерял.

– Но, серьёзно, Яку! – Попытки провести ментопластику трубочкой от сока наконец прекратились. – Откуда здесь столько иностранцев? Такое чувство, что в этом парке каждый второй говорит на каком угодно, только не на японском. Помнишь, мы смотрели там, рядом со старшей школой?

Терпеливо дождавшись кивка от всё ещё хихикающего друга, он продолжил:

– Я из окна выглянул, так на всю улицу увидел одну единственную чёрноволосую макушку! И то была какая-то крашеная иностранка.

– Добро пожаловать в Йокогаму. Тебе ли возмущаться, кстати говоря.

– Я люблю блонд. Но я не настолько любвеобильный!

Гордое заявление насторожило двух девушек на лавке неподалёку. Впрочем, было неясно, поняли ли они непосредственно слова или насторожились только из-за тона. И правда, тяжело с этими иностранцами. 

– Ну, так получилось, – оставалось только развести руками, – район такой. Можем попробовать к северу от нас. На пару станций дальше начинается Нагахама, она, кажется, полностью спальная.

– И как?

– Очень милое место. Главное – не заблудиться,

***

Конечно же, они заблудились.

***

_**ср, 28 мая** _  
_17:19 Что хочешь на ужин?_

_Прочитано 17:22 Рыбу!_

_17:23 Нет._

_Прочитано 17:23 Да!_

_17:23 Нет._

_Прочитано 17:24 Ты достал со своим мясом_

_17:25 А ты покупал мясо?_

_Прочитано 17:28 Конечно нет, где я тебе столько денег возьму_

_17:29 Будешь жрать овощи._

_Прочитано 17:30 Рыбу!_

Шайтан-машина в половину роста Куроо, которую почему-то представили как принтер, наконец угрожающе загудела и выплюнула ему в живот пулемётную очередь распечаток. Куроо едва успел сунуть телефон в карман: листы со спецификациями уже соскальзывали из лотка на пол, один за одним. Смартфон возмущённо повибрировал ещё пару раз куда-то в правую ягодицу, но битва за ужин была уже безнадёжно провалена – погребённому под кипой листов Куроо пришлось отступить.

К тому моменту, как гора бумаг оказалась покорена – рассортирована, оформлена и разложена по соответствующим столам, – блёклые офисные часы показывали уже час после окончания рабочего дня. А новых заданий не навалили. Значило ли это?..

Пригнувшись, почти украдкой собирая сумку, он выудил телефон. На экране блокировки висело оповещение о непрочитанных сообщениях:

_17:38 **Яккун** Ты сегодня сильно задержишься? +2_

Нет, для разнообразия не сильно. Так что даже получится посмотреть пару серий дурацкого сериала, который они начали в прошлые выходные. И поужинать нормально, а не чахнуть в одиночестве над нагревшейся в микроволновке миской.

Уживаться с Яку оказалось на удивление легко. Даже когда они всё-таки сталкивались дома. Куроо мог бы пошутить, что причина проста – Яку занимал очень мало места. Но на самом деле они скооперировались, как давно отлаженный механизм. Хоть и спорили постоянно и с упоением: какое пиво брать, чья зубная щётка будет стоять справа, какой фильм посмотреть (а потом – был он дурацким или нет) и какая из официанток в закусочной у станции милее. Иногда казалось, что без Яку ему было бы абсолютно всё равно, что смотреть, а все официантки на одно лицо.

А так их уже не только узнавали в лицо в видеопрокате, но и знали по именам. Всего-то за четыре месяца.

Когда он только переехал, в апреле, Куроо серьёзно надеялся обустроиться в Йокогаме самостоятельно. Но когда к исходу третьих выходных его чемодан так никуда и не делся из угла лофта, а он сам всё ещё занимал второй футон, половину дивана и верхнюю полку в шкафу в ванной, в Куроо Тецуро проснулось чувство ответственности. По итогам жаркого спора, из которого он вышел победителем, его кошелёк отощал почти на сорок тысяч йен, зато совесть успокоилась. Приятным бонусом к победе оказались трогательно алеющие уши Яку. Впрочем, в тот момент, когда Куроо решил, что для порядочного гостя он уже подзадержался, и всучил добросердечному хозяину половину месячной арендной платы, он ещё не знал, к чему это приведёт. С каким недоумением Яку будет разглядывать выписку со счёта в конце месяца. Каким задумчивым молчанием будут сопровождаться обессиленно-ленивые посиделки пятничным вечером. И что последует неловкое:

– Куроо. Оставайся. Если хочешь.

И Куроо остался. Потому что по двадцать минут на велике он даже до младшей школы не ездил.

И потому что иногда, когда многомиллионная Йокогама начинала казаться пустой, а наезженная по два раза в день дорога – незнакомой, дурацкие жирные рёбрышки на ужин и сопящий рулет из простыней, на удивление, совсем не раздражали.

За раздумьями путь прошёл незаметно. Со щелчком замка велосипед встал шестым в рядок у забора. Прогудел электронный замок на двери. С верхнего этажа тянуло рыбой.

***

 _– Ты ебать мудак._ – Не успев ещё довибрировать, телефон снова разразился гневным жужжанием. – _И придурок._

Ответ пришлось печатать, не вытаскивая руки из-под стола – пожалуй, один из самых полезных навыков, которому он научился в школе.

_Прочитано 09:05 Как ебать – я не мудак, ебать я молодец._

_09:06 Как будто у тебя был шанс это выяснить._

_Прочитано 09:06 Вот сейчас обидно было, Яккун!_

_09:07 Отлично, мудак._

_Прочитано 09:08 Какого чёрта ты завёлся?_

_09:11 А какого чёрта ты положил мне в завтрак овощи сердечками?!_

Он и себе положил. Просто захотелось.

_Прочитано 09:11 И что?_

_09:12 Теперь пол-офиса ржёт, что у меня появилась девушка!_

_Прочитано 09:13 Всё равно лучше, чем если бы ржали над тем, что у тебя её нет._

Телефон многозначительно затих. Куроо украдкой проверил через пару минут, но на экране блокировки красовался погодный виджет и завал оповещений из социальных сетей. Никаких новых сообщений. Не было их и через пять минут. И когда он вернулся к своему столу после очередной неравной битвы с офисным оборудованием. От основания черепа по загривку и вниз побежали мурашки, как в самый напряжённый момент действительно хорошего ужастика. “Хватай пожарный багор и беги!” – кричало подсознание.

Куроо всегда предпочитал ринуться навстречу опасности.

_Прочитано 09:23 Ну извини. Я больше не буду класть ничего миленького._

Спустя полторы вечности из-под пластиковых папок, закрывших всю поверхность стола пёстрыми лоскутами, донеслось жужжание вибрации.

_10:12 Ну уж нет, тогда все подумают, что она меня бросила._

Руки механически рассортировывали приложения к договорам по папкам, но мыслями Куроо был уже далеко. Он напряжённо вспоминал слащавые композиции с цветами из сосисок и рисовыми пандами с сердечками в лапах. Чего только он не насмотрелся, заглядывая в коробки одноклассников и одногруппников

“Не беспокойся, дорогой Яккун,” – гиенил Куроо Тецуро, профессионально замаскировав ликование под маской усталого офисного работника в конце трудового дня. Лёгким движением большого пальца тег “милота” был добавлен в избранное в приложении Кукпада. – “Твоя честь в надёжных руках.”

Всего за пару месяцев обитания в одном пространстве они выработали схему, полностью устраивавшую обоих. Не пришлось даже делить обязанности или договариваться, благодаря расхождению в графиках порядок установился сам собой. Рутина прокралась и обвила по рукам и ногам, словно так было всегда. 

Возможно, ещё до того, как Аматерасу высунула нос из пещеры, Яку уже скатывался наощупь по гулкой металлической лестнице в гостиную. В сероватом свете неприлично раннего утра выбирал галстук и чертыхался шёпотом, заталкивая нежданную дырку на носке между пальцев. Снова чертыхался и поднимал глаза на свисающую между прутьями ограды лофта руку, когда сонную квартиру оглашал рёв капсульной кофеварки. Рука мирно свисала, из-за прижатой к ограде подушки торчали чёрные пряди. Допив кофе и почти проснувшись, Яку докладывал рис из пиликнувшей таймером рисоварки в две подготовленных с вечера коробки – одну с завтраком, другую с обедом, – запихивал их в сумку и вылетал за дверь, словно беззвучная смена “05:34” на “05:35” на электронном циферблате била в его ушах набатом. День в порту начинался рано.

По крайней мере, Куроо предполагал, что по утрам происходило примерно это. Сам он в пять утра спал. 

А когда наконец отрывал подушки от лица часа два спустя, первым, что приветствовало его, были косые прямоугольники тёплого солнечного света на полу гостиной. Куроо оставалось только радоваться, что они не достают до спального места под потолком. Да здравствует йокогамская планировка.

Прошлёпав по тёплым пятнам на полу, он с боем заталкивал сто девяносто один сантиметр себя в душевую комнату. По выходным, когда Яку оказывался дома и наблюдал за процессом, то болел за душевую и предлагал мыться по частям – оставлять в коридоре сначала одну половину себя, потом другую, и не пытаться растянуть рассчитанное на нормальные среднеяпонские параметры помещение.

Куроо одевался, попутно приканчивая приготовленный с вечера завтрак. Шипел на оказавшиеся не в том ящике чужие носки, едва натянувшиеся ему до пятки, щёлкал каналами. Под утренний кофе – как ворчал по выходным Яку, “утреннее молоко, в котором кофе только для цвета” – успевал прочитать полглавы начатой с месяц назад книги. Приглаживал волосы напоследок – уже в восьмой раз за утро, – и сбегал вниз к велосипедам.

Когда он только приехал, у соседей по обе стороны от их дома зацветали сливы. Теперь каменные ограды были забраны мелкими звёздочками жимолости. Сладковатый аромат забивал даже запах соли в воздухе.

В восемь пятьдесят пять Куроо прокатывал карту сотрудника через турникет на входе. И следующие десять-двенадцать часов его жизни, как правило, не содержали абсолютно ничего примечательного.

Точкой отсчёта “начала конца” рабочего дня для него служило сообщение 

_“я дома”_

или

_“что купить по дороге?”_

или

_“я забыл зубную пасту”_

или

_“Канеда принёс диск с тем корейским шутером. Ты сегодня когда?”_

Яку вовсе не был должен отчитываться, что пришёл домой, но писал каждый день.

 _“С возвращением”_ – Отсылал Куроо, хоть и не был дома.

То ли потому, что его рабочий день начинался в несусветную рань, то ли потому, что в небольшой транспортной фирме не было столько начальства, чтобы спаивать молодых сотрудников, Яку появлялся дома существенно раньше и, по его собственным уверениям, наслаждался благословенно свободной от понаехавших оккупантов жилплощадью. Возвращаясь с работы, Куроо всегда открывал дверь как можно тише. Иногда с дивана доносилось полусонное: “С возвращением.” Но чаще его встречал жёлтый круг света от настольной лампы в тёмной комнате и поднос с ужином.

Рулет из одеяла на спальном месте Яку был таким плотным, что из него не доносилось даже сопения. 

Куроо вполне мог считать, что он дома один, только надо было не шуметь.

Но, по правде говоря, поздно вечером у него всё равно не оставалось на это сил. 

Беспорядочно потыкав смешные видео в соцсетях, он поднимал себя с дивана, готовил завтрак на утро и распихивал большую его часть по трём коробкам с обедом на завтра, только оставив место для риса. Ставил рисоварку на таймер и забирался в лофт.

В голове роились бесполезные цифры. Глаза никак не хотели закрываться толком – веки подрагивали после дневного напряжения.

Спрятавшись от всего на свете за двумя подушками, Куроо сосредотачивался на попытках расслышать сонное дыхание слева, и так и засыпал.

Это был хороший распорядок дня, полностью устраивавший обоих. И отличное начало самостоятельной жизни. По крайней мере, у них всё было отлажено: сон, поддержание порядка, настоящая еда.

Всё, кроме личной жизни.

***

Иногда, просыпаясь с крепкой и здоровой эрекцией, Куроо Тецуро благодарил богов и удачу за то, что ему досталась именно “утренняя смена” в квартире. Случалось и так, что прикосновение ткани к чувствительной головке и неуютная тяжесть в подтянувшейся мошонке вырывали его из сна существенно раньше будильника, и тогда у него оставалось время на себя. На то, чтобы лениво, ещё не открывая глаз, потянуться и распластаться на футоне. Не напрягаясь особенно, потереться пахом о постель, позволяя телу получить удовольствие от выполнения простых инстинктивных движений. Перевернувшись, наконец, на спину и избавившись от одеяла, он брал дело в свои руки.

Иногда он тянулся за телефоном и выуживал один из припасённых порнороликов, но чаще собственные ощущения захватывали сильнее внешних раздражителей. Тогда обе руки спускались к паху и ныряли за резинку пижамных штанов. Ему нравилось ощущение приподнимающегося над лобком члена, пульсации крови, если прижать пальцами у корня набухшего органа.Тецуро играл с мошонкой, то оглаживая яички по очереди, то аккуратно подкручивая её в ладони до тех пор, пока напряжение в бёдрах не становилось невыносимым, а потом отпускал себя и исступлённо втрахивался в собственный кулак, постанывая в закушенное ребро ладони.

Ему нравилась возможность побыть наедине с собой, потому что вариантов сделать это с кем-нибудь другим не было совсем.

Что там секс, он и на свидание-то ходил в последний раз ещё в универе.

Почти полгода назад. Ой, нет, в таких категориях лучше было не думать, а то становилось совсем тошно.

Сложившаяся жилищная ситуация была в этом не виновата. Даже живи Куроо один в двухкомнатной квартире, по вечерам – а вернее, по ночам, – он бы приползал туда без сил, засыпал в душе и падал в кровать в коматозном состоянии. А утром снова на работу. Ну, допустим, познакомиться с кем-нибудь на скорую руку ещё можно, а вот за успех дальнейшего предприятия поручиться уже нельзя. Согласно личному кодексу Куроо Тецуро, полное отсутствие секса в жизни было не так ужасно, как перспектива заснуть во время оного.

Всего за полгода “новой, взрослой жизни” он уже понял, откуда пошла презираемая им от всей души традиция браков через сваху. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что статус зелёного новичка в фирме не вечен. Ещё год-другой, и не придётся задерживаться настолько сильно, а пока можно и подрочить. Не отвалится.

Подробностями интимной жизни ближнего своего Куроо не интересовался, но, в общем, не сомневался, что единственным отличием было время выполнения профилактических упражнений. По вечерам Яку либо спал, либо дремал на диване под калейдоскоп взрывов в телевизоре. В выходные же – или, как чаще получалось, в выходной – драгоценные свободные часы утекали сквозь пальцы, просачиваясь между уборкой, походом в прачечную, закупками на неделю и прочими заботами, как между брусьями решётки ливневой канализации.

В воскресенье, когда с заботами было покончено, а дневная жара спадала, они иногда выбирались погулять. На Яку, имевшего среди них двоих статус местного жителя и почти аборигена, было возложено ответственное задание провести для Куроо ориентацию на местности. Нельзя сказать, что Яккун отнёсся к вопросу халатно – за полгода они всё-таки осмотрели мемориальный парк Нихонмару, Санкейэн и прочие сады, сходили в музей моделей паровозиков и даже в музей лапши быстрого приготовления. По хорошей погоде неоднократно выбирались полюбоваться панорамой Минато Мирай, благо, недалеко. Но всё-таки чаще, чем нет, их вылазки заканчивались (а то и начинались и заканчивались), где-нибудь среди уютных жёлтых, под цвет пива, фонариков Китасайвай.

Если бы этот район был музеем, по нему можно было бы гулять бесконечно, настолько быстро менялась экспозиция. Некоторые забегаловки Яку рекомендовал, как старожилов. Он их помнил с начала своей студенческой поры. Правда, теперь они как будто оказывались каждый раз на новом месте – так быстро открывались и сворачивались их соседи. 

Возвращаясь домой после прогулкок, – хоть и по тому же Минато Мирай, – устав от бесконечного лавирования между влюблённых подростков, застывавших через каждые десять шагов, чтобы сделать премиленькую селфи на фоне неоновых огней колеса, вдвоём с Яку они добредали по нахоженной народной тропе до Китасайвай, где и заканчивали культурную программу. Ну, то есть, сначала минут двадцать-сорок кивали на вывески и тянули друг друга за рукава, а потом всё-таки приземлялись за стойкой какого-нибудь заведения. Воскресными вечерами клиентуру забегаловок составляли, в основном, парочки свиданиях или компании друзей, так что места за стойкой обычно оказывались свободны. Можно было и на людей посмотреть, и друг с другом поговорить.

Разговаривал к этому моменту, правда, в основном Куроо. Он вполголоса комментировал и прохожих, и соседей, и ленту новостей в Лайне, прерываясь только чтобы заглотить кусок давно остывшей рыбы и промочить горло пивом. Яку же, видимо, готовясь к бесконечным телефонным звонкам и разговорам с подрядчиками, молчал. Он слушал, положив голову на пахнущую разлитым пивом и антисептиком деревянную стойку поверх согнутой руки, и смотрел на Куроо через бокал. Сквозь золотистую жидкость его карие глаза казались ещё темнее. Совсем бездонными.

В общем, Куроо был более-менее уверен, что с личной жизнью у Яку не складывалось точно так же, как и у него самого. И, вероятно, поэтому после Того Самого Неловкого Случая ему в голову пришёл отличный план.

***

Если бы про Куроо Тецуро снимали автобиографический ситком, то соответствующая серия называлась бы именно так: “Тот Самый Неловкий Случай”. Куроо был уверен, что такие происшествия – привилегия дурных сценаристов и исписавшихся комиков, и не должны существовать на самом деле. Однако же, как выяснилось, авторы американских сериалов всё-таки опирались на реальные события.

Оставалось утешаться только тем, что, по такой логике, это произошло с кем-то ещё.

Кто-то ещё вернулся домой несколько раньше, чем предполагалось, потому что начальник, на радостях от свежезаключённой сделки, сначал вытащил весь отдел в бар, а потом наклюкался вперёд всех.

Кто-то ещё аккуратно достал ключи заранее, в ярком свете фонаря на парковке, дабы не уронить их потом на площадке около квартиры.

Кто-то ещё тихонечко открыл дверь, дабы ни в коем случае не разбудить спящего товарища.

Кто-то ещё был так занят выстроенным в своей затуманенной пивом и виски голове алгоритмом, что ничего не видел и не слышал, пока не оказался уже посреди гостиной, прямо перед диваном, на котором тот самый сосед дрочил, запрокинув голову и раскинув ноги так широко, что одна ступня была спущена на пол, а вторая закинута на спинку дивана. На животе покачивался раскрытый ноутбук.

Сомкнутыми в кольцо пальцами Яку надрачивал у основания члена, то и дело ослабляя хватку, чтобы пройтись мизинцем между ягодиц. Куроо успел увидеть даже то, что волоски вокруг дырочки были влажными от смазки.

И нечаянное зрелище, и всё последующее он видел словно покадрово.

Вот Яку, заметив, что он не один, вскинулся с возмущённым воплем и сел, пытаясь прикрыться. Вот свалился на пол ноутбук. На мгновение он повис на проводе воткнутых в него наушников, и Яку, снова вскрикнув, схватился за уши. Вот штекер выскочил из гнезда, но стука пластика о дощатый пол не последовало, потому что квартиру заполнили стоны и порнографические крики на разные голоса. Ни один из которых не был женским.

Вытащив из-под себя наконец банное полотенце, Яку прикрыл им пах, свесился с дивана и молниеносно захлопнул ноутбук.

Даже не запнувшиеся стоны напомнили обоим, что в прошлые выходные они поменяли настройки энергопотребления, чтобы подключённый к телевизору ноут не отсвечивал экраном, а вернуть обратно забыли.

К тому моменту, когда полотенце всё-таки свалилось с застывшего руками на полу, тазом на краю дивана Яку, Куроо уже был трезв, как стёклышко.

– Я пойду… – прохрипел он, шаря глазами по груди и бёдрам друга, – пойду куплю… Велосипед. Пойду проверю велосипед.

С этими словами Куроо вывалился через порог спиной вперёд и захлопнул за собой дверь. Подержался дрожащими пальцами за балюстраду, да так и осел около неё. Закралась мысль, что он напился как никогда в жизни, и это всё ему привиделось.

Когда возмущение отсиженной на удивительно жёстком бетоне задницы всё-таки пробилось сквозь шок, Куроо поднялся, пошатываясь, как шарнирный человечек, и постучал в дверь. 

Открыл ему полностью одетый Яку. Даже в носках. Полностью одетый Яку ничуть не был похож на того парня, судорожно вздрагивавшего и выгибавшегося на диване под ласками. У того были припорошенные золотистыми волосками бёдра, уверенные руки и невозможно красивая шея. Он никак не сочетался ни с Яку, лихорадочно заканчивающим на перемене домашку по химии, согнувшись над партой, ни с Яку в трениках и старой футболке, рыщущим по дому в поисках второго джойстика, ни с Яку в белой сорочке, при пиджаке и галстуке, каким Куроо его видел всего пару раз, но всё-таки. За почти восемь лет знакомства Тецуро видел бывшего одноклассника в разных ипостасях. Но даже не догадывался, что тот может быть… таким.

Яку нервно откашлялся и пребольно пнул в щиколотку.

– Ты или туда, или сюда, дай дверь закрыть нормально!

Спеша зайти в квартиру, Куроо чуть не налетел на него, и Яку отшатнулся, подняв при этом руки в примиряющем жесте. Словно показывая: “Я ни на что не посягаю”. 

Засунув ладони в задние карманы джинс, Мориске отступил к обеденному столу. Его взгляд при этом не отрывался от лица Куроо ни на секунду.

– Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, можешь говорить прямо сейчас. Можешь утром. И прежде чем заняться передвижением мебели вспомни, что мы уже полгода так спим. И…

– Яку, ты… – попытался прервать неестественно размеренную речь Куроо, но его мысль тут же подхватили:

– Да, я гей.

А, нет, это была не та мысль.

– И все комментарии попрошу держать при себе, это ты ко мне вломился в конце концов. – Помолчали. – Скажи уже что-нибудь.

– Я тоже.

– Это ты сейчас чтобы разрядить обстановку?

Прижатая задом к столу фигура Яку с заломленными плечами – он так и не вытащил руки из задних карманов – и напряжённо задранной головой выглядела странно. Нахохленной. Как маленькая птица, старавшаяся казаться в два раза больше и страшнее. Или как подобравшийся для прыжка на недосягаемую высоту кот. Куроо бы сказал всё, что угодно, чтобы вывести его из этого состояния, но тут даже придумывать ничего не пришлось. 

– Я абсолютно серьёзно. 

– Гонишь. 

– Мы что, в школьном коридоре? 

– Кстати о школе, ты же встречался с этой, как её. Бантик справа носила и смеялась жутко. 

– Ну, вот тогда и понял. 

– Так может тебе бантик не понравился? 

В ответ на это оставалось только закатить глаза.

– Яку, давай спать. Хватит на сегодня потрясающих открытий. 

– Только, блин, оделся из-за тебя. И опять раздеваться. 

– Сейчас я тебя вытряхну, – пообещал Куроо, ухватив друга за ворот свитера зачем-то натянутого поверх домашней футболки. – Ускорим процесс. 

– Руки прочь! Эй, ты!

Извиваясь ужом, Яку высвободился из захвата сам. Возня, переругивание и всплески хохота не замолкали, пока оба не улеглись. 

Притихший Яку завернулся в рулет из одеяла сразу, а не как обычно, во сне. Из глубины, через два слоя синтетического пуха донеслось:

– Куроо. Извини, что так получилось. И спасибо. 

– Это ты меня извини, – отозвались из-под подушки. – Дурацкая ситуация вышла. 

– Ага. 

Куроо ожидал, что будет пялиться в складки футона ещё полночи, но сам не заметил, как очень скоро провалился в сон. 

***

Ни на следующий вечер, ни в последующие Тот Самый Неловкий Случай не поднимали. Со временем он должен был кануть в те же пучины забвения, что и Случай С Велосипедом, Происшествие В Женском Туалете и прочие памятные моменты, при одном упоминании которых хотелось срочно избавиться от свидетелей и сменить круг друзей полностью.

Однако Куроо никак не мог выбросить его из головы. В течение всего-то трёх-четырёх недель – даже месяца не прошло! – он успел додумать с десяток вариантов альтернативного развития событий. Таких, где Яку выгибался под его руками, и между аккуратных ягодиц шарили не пальцы Яку, а его собственные. Куроо за прошедшие полгода столько не дрочил, как за последний неполный месяц.

Отличный план пришёл ему в голову в субботу вечером. Скорее даже в воскресенье – было уже заполночь, и, по правде говоря, уже одно это должно было заставить задуматься о том, насколько хороша идея, и не стоит ли подождать с её оглашением до утра. Но, даже закрыв уши двумя подушками, Куроо продолжал слышать заходящийся ритм, в котором скользили перепачканные смазкой пальцы, и гулкое уханье крови в собственном теле. Мышцы бёдер подрагивали от желания вжаться в матрас и тереться об него до исступления.

Со вздохом раскидав подушки и перевернувшись на спину, Куроо так и сказал:

– Яккун, ты спишь? Слушай. Это. У меня есть отличный план.

Тот вечер они провели за просмотром очередного “жвачного” американского сериальчика. Того сорта, где люди проводят неадекватно много времени в компании одних и тех же друзей. И при этом ещё заводят новых. И у всех есть хобби. И никто не вспотел и не растрепался после пары часов беготни по лестницам с коробками наперевес.

В общем, они с Яку провели вечер, приправленный щемящим чувством, что что-то они в жизни делают не так. Надо было вот прямо сейчас слезть с дивана, открыть канал на Нико-Нико, сходить на тусовку-другую, или хотя бы переодеться в чистую, выглаженную майку.

И вот теперь, глядя в потолок и борясь с желанием засунуть руку себе в трусы, когда рядом лежал ничего не подозревающий друг и сосед, Куроо вспомнил об отношениях двух персонажей в сериале. Они были просто друзьями и иногда занимались сексом. И ещё в паре фильмов такое было.

То есть, люди так делают.

То есть, почему бы нет.

– Яккун, так что, спишь?

Одеяльный рулет зашуршал, разворачиваясь.

– Нет, прощался с идеей здорового сна. Чего тебе?

– А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы нам объединиться?

– Против белых?

– Нет же, – Куроо сполз на футоне поближе к соседу. Так, что их руки почти соприкасались, и в холоде выстуженной осенними ветрами квартиры можно было даже почувствовать исходящее от тела тепло. – Я хотел предложить слияние активов с целью максимизации удовольствия при минимизации временных и финансовых затрат.

Казалось уже, что Яку заснул, даже не дослушав его предложение до конца, но вот тишину прорезало:

– Это ты сейчас пытался сказать: “Мы всё равно на соседних матрасах спим, давай потрахаемся”? Давай, ты сам себе в морду дашь, а я сделаю вид, что мне приснилось.

Ну, да. И правда, глупо было.

Сон не шёл, Куроо пялился в нависающий пластиковый потолок. В голове было пусто до звона в ушах. Из транса его вывело прикосновение к руке. В ладонь скользнули горячие пальцы.

– Куроо.

– Что?

– С чего ты вдруг?

– Я… – Вряд ли Мориске хочет услышать, что его уже месяц представляют в разных позах и ситуациях. – Не вдруг.

Вслед за моментом хаоса из шуршания простыней, стука коленей по полу и резких движений снова наступила тишина. Яку застыл, усевшись на бёдра Куроо. Тяжёлое одеяло, всё ещё накинутое ему на плечи, теперь укрывало их обоих.

– Куроо.

– Что?

– Тецуро.

– Что?

– Ничего, – сказал Яку, – на пробу. – Наклонился, распластавшись по груди Куроо, и прижался губами к его рту.

***

Неделя пролетала за неделей. Всё укорачивающиеся дни исчезали совсем без счёта, едва отмечаясь в сознании. Вот только был понедельник, а уже четверг. Куроо давно сдался и отмерял время выходными. Он понимал, что дрифтует в рутине, но делать по этому поводу ничего не собирался. И так замечательно.

Поначалу казалось, что после того, как они с Мориске подрочили друг другу, ничего не изменилось. Они едва виделись дома, в баре садились у стойки, и большая часть их переписки в Лайне всё ещё была про еду. Но, всё-таки, за просмотром вечерних сериалов они садились… не то, чтобы ближе. Размеры их диванчика изначально не предполагали понятия “далеко”. Но теперь к середине серии чьи-то руки обязательно оказывались под чужой футболкой. Чья-нибудь стопа не успокаивалась, пока не пробиралась под и без того растянутую штанину. В такие вечера Куроо иногда задрёмывал, уткнувшись носом в рыжеватые волосы, и просыпался под мелодию конечной заставки с закаменевшей шеей. Ну, как “иногда”. Почти всегда, если быть честным. Он не помнил ни одного сюжетного поворота, но совсем не жалел об этом.

Дотянувший до середины октябрь неожиданно спохватился и возомнил себя сентябрём. Дожди ежедневно пытались залить порт – если море не дотягивается до построек, давайте смоем постройки в море. За окном офиса словно намалевали серый задник: серое море уныло переходило в серое небо. На стрелах портовых кранов мокли серые чайки.

Вечер пятницы встретил Куроо выстуженной квартирой. Вернувшийся раньше него Яку зажёг все лампы в доме, но мерная дробь дождя и пелена за окном приглушали даже электрический свет. 

Он не запомнил, чьё это было предложение, но они трусливо сбежали из кажущейся тёмной и холодной квартиры и очутились в баре. Ту ночь Куроо помнил обрывочно. Сначала, они сидели – опять – где-то в Китасайвай, и Яку снова смотрел на него из-за бокала с пивом. Но на этот раз чем чаще Куроо промачивал горло, тем сильнее оно пересыхало при одном взгляде на съехавший на середину плеча ворот футболки. 

У Яку вообще были красиво подкачанные руки и плечи, это ещё в школе было заметно. Куроо не знал, проводил ли Яку половину университетских лет в спортзале – как делал он сам – но то, что было задатками, развернулось в неприлично соблазнительную мускулатуру.

В душном баре Яку снял промокшую за время пробежки от метро куртку и остался в одной футболке. Простроченные края рукавов натянулись, туго обхватывая бицепсы.

Жёлтое освещение в баре очень льстило рыжеватым волосам, расцвечивая их золотом. Почти лёжа на барной стойке, Яку оглаживал кончиками пальцев изгибы пивного стакана, рисуя клеточки на конденсате. 

Потрясающе красивый – вот это в голове осталось. А потом сразу – что они уже на одном из футонов, дома. 

По пластиковой обшивке здания хлещет дождь. Куроо лежит на животе, прижавшись щекой к прутьям ограждения лофта, и когда открывает глаза, то видит размытую в полумраке гостиную, тот самый диван и бесформенные лепёшки мокрой одежды на полу. Там, где Яку его не касается, кожа всё ещё холодная, замёрзшая под ночным ливнем и мгновенно намокшей тканью. А трогает Мориске всего лишь загривок, вдоль левого бока и внутри, там, где уже три пальца разминают стенки прохода. И бедром раздвигает ноги. 

На контрасте с холодом, каждую точку соприкосновения Куроо чувствует так, будто там наклеили согревающие пластыри. От которых хочется немедленно выгнуться, потереться, подставиться под ласковые руки, чтобы получить хоть какое-то облегчение.

Куроо много чего не помнит из той ночи, но помнит главное. Было хорошо.

А ещё лучше было утром. Проснувшийся, как обычно, раньше Яку не нашёл в себе душевных сил вылезти из одеяльного свёртка в сырое октябрьское утро, заливавшее квартиру холодным белым светом. Вместо этого он забрался под соседское одеяло, прижался к боку и коварно затолкал заледеневшие стопы между ног спящего. 

Не просыпаясь, Куроо подмял его под себя. Так, под размеренное дыхание и шелест моросящего дождя по крыше, Яку и заснул снова, чтобы бездарно проспать добрую половину субботы.

Казалось бы, с понедельника снова ничего не изменилось. Яку всё так же готовил ужины, Куроо – завтраки с вечера. Они смотрели всё те же бездумные сериалы. Не изменилось и содержание переписки. Но теперь сообщение _“я дома. купил кальмара. с лапшой или с фасолью?”_ завораживало, не хуже послания от Госпожи Мурасаки. Однажды Куроо поймал себя на том, что прижался носом к телефону. Изысканными благовониями от экрана, что неудивительно, не пахло. Зато так можно было скрыть дурацкую неудержимую улыбку.

Теперь они ужинали вместе почти каждый вечер. От дверей Куроо встречал вид притёршейся к подлокотнику взъерошенной макушки. После щелчка замка Яку начинал лениво раскапываться из наброшенных на диван пледов, и подходил за поцелуем как раз к тому моменту, как он принимался за второй шнурок. Сидя на корточках. Не привыкший запрокидывать голову Куроо каждый день упражнялся в эквилибристике при головокружительных обстоятельствах, уже не раз приземлился задницей на острый угол порожка и имел твёрдое подозрение, что Яку всё рассчитал специально. Но, в глубине души, не возражал.

***

– Яккун, слушай!

– Что?! – Отозвался тот с балкона. 

Судя по раздражению в голосе, носков, оставшихся после дневного дождичка достаточно сухими, чтобы быть пригодными к использованию, там не нашлось. Отлично, Яку должен ему пятисотку.

– А мы Ямамото давно видели?

– Ямамото?

– Ну, нашего Ямамото. Из команды, – Куроо повысил голос, чтобы на балконе было слышно. 

– Не ори, придурок, – на лицо шмякнулся комок из мокрых носков. – Ты знаешь, давно.

– А когда на новогодних встречались, его с нами не было?

Яку поскрёб катастрофически свободную по зиме от веснушек переносицу. Куроо регулярно и ревностно проверял, не сбежали ли с груди последние, расцеловывал их и шёпотом уговаривал привести подружек. За что регулярно огребал.

– Нет, не было. Он каждый раз увиливает в последний момент, – с этими словами Яку отвернулся и продолжил выжимать из печальных чёрных колбасок капельки воды

– Да, так подумать, я его с переезда сюда и не видел. Хотя до того постоянно сталкивались. 

– Может, случилось что? – носки снова оказались забыты. – Ты ничего не слышал?

– Да всё с ним в порядке! Кенма иногда упоминает, что они куда-нибудь ходили. В донки там, или на игру к мелкому.

– А, ну ладно. Так чего ты сейчас-то вспомнил?

– А, точно! Вот! – Куроо протянул телефон через спинку дивана, демонстрируя экран. Яку на это только закатил глаза: как будто так что-то можно разглядеть. – Пишет, что хочет поговорить и спрашивает, можно ли приехать на выходных. Странно, да?

– Ага. И что ты ответил?

– Да чего, пусть приезжает. Посидим в субботу, давно не виделись.

– Если ты споишь Тору настолько, что придётся его оставлять, – спать на полу будете оба!

– Якку-ун!

Полдень субботы наступил на удивление быстро. Куроо мог бы поклясться, что не успел он спустить ноги с дивана, чтобы пойти спать тем вечером, когда получил сообщение, как уже оказался на станции, увешанный пакетами с соседнего рынка. Чтоб два раза не ходить – всё равно надо Ямамото встретить, почему бы и не купить зелёный салат по дороге. И редьку, и морковку, и корень лотоса. И рыбу. С запасом, чтобы на несколько раз на неделе хватило.

– Эй, Ямамото! – окрикнул он, завидев, наконец, среди высыпавших со станции знакомый двухцветный ирокез. Помахать не получилось – руки были заняты – но бывший сокомандник и так его нашёл. Слегка подпрыгнул, выпрямился во весь рост и изменил направление движения, ориентируясь на капитанский голос.

“Надо же,” – восхитился про себя Куроо: “Сколько лет прошло, а привычка осталась.”

– Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан! 

Выпавший из толпы Ямамото выглядел странно. Чересчур прилично, хоть и слегка ошалело. Куроо украдкой покосился на его жестковатые на вид, явно свежевыстиранные джинсы и отглаженную рубашку-поло, видневшуюся под распахнутой косухой. Даже ботинки начищены. Стало мучительно неловко за вытянутые на коленях любимые штаны и гроздья пакетов в обеих руках. Хорошо хоть домашнюю футболку под курткой не видно.

– И тебе не болеть, – осклабился Куроо, аккуратно переступив с ноги на ногу так, чтобы выставить бедро вперёд и расправить плечи. – Как жизнь молодая?

Пакеты весили столько, будто на них локализованно действовала гравитационная аномалия, но он всё-таки поднял оттягиваемую редькой и прочими корнеплодами руку и приглашающе махнул вперёд:

– Пошли, нас Яку ждёт, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к светофору. Ямамото поспешил следом.

С самой встречи у станции что-то шло не так. 

Сначала Ямамото, который не пойми с чего выглядел, будто на собеседование собрался. Потом Яку не оказалось дома. Он вообще в последние несколько недель частенько зависал где-то после работы, приходил немногим раньше самого Куроо, но в выходной отлучился впервые. Впрочем, появился он как раз вовремя, чтобы лицезреть третье “не так”: согнувшегося в глубоком поклоне Ямамото.

– Я дома! Где он уже успел накосячить? – вздохнул Яку, стягивая кеды у порога. На локтях и коленях одежда пропиталась жирной грязью, где только нашёл?

– С возвращением, – Куроо помахал свежеоткупоренной банкой “Кирина”. – Не знаю, я на него даже ещё не орал, а он уже. Ты где так изгваздался?

– Да так. Привет, Ямамото! Как жизнь?

– Здрасть, Яку-сан! – Проорал тот, так и не разгибаясь. Ситуация грозила перейти в разряд неловких.

– Куроо-сан! Яку-сан! Я приехал вам сказать! Что намерен встречаться с Кенмой!

А вот она и перешла. 

“А мне-то что?” – хотел было спросить Куроо, но неожиданно понял, что ему очень даже “что”. Пока он пытался переварить эту мысль, Яку наконец натянул чистые штаны и плюхнулся на противоположный стул, отобрав по пути банку пива и огрев Тору под зад, чтобы прекратил ломать комедию.

– А вы разве не встречаетесь уже?

– Мы встречаемся, но не… не это… не… – он скрестил руки на груди и уставился куда-то за окно. – Я очень уважаю Кенму!

– Бедный Кенма, – пробормотал Яку. – Но ты молодец, молодец. Возьми баночку из холодильника, промочи горло, пока Куроо не отпустило.

Многое можно было сказать про Ямамото, но был он не дурак. Прежде, чем взять пива себе, открыл и поставил банку перед носом бывшего капитана. 

К тому моменту, как её содержимое уполовинилось, Куроо был уже готов признать, что не ему решать, с кем спит старый друг, но от мысли выдать Ямамото пиздюлей всё ещё не отказался. Раз уж пришёл. И на будущее. В глубине души он подозревал, что Торе они тоже были нужны – для душевного спокойствия.

Четвёртое же “не так” дало о себе знать существенно позже. Оно подождало конца вечера, спугнутое металлическим бренчанием пустых банок и взрывами хохота. Проводило убежавшего на последнюю электричку в Токио Ямамото. Оно переждало воскресенье, не в силах вклиниться между похмельным ворчанием, ленивыми объятиями под сериалы и всё-таки сделанными – хоть и на последнем издыхании, – домашними делами. И в понедельник, наконец, прокралось в мысли к Куроо и вклинилось в рабочую рутину.

“Если Ямамото и Кенма встречаются,” – медленно переваривалось в голове. – “Причём так, держась за ручки.” Вспоминались сразу десятки сообщений, где упоминалось, что эти двое куда-то ходили, что-то вместе делали. “То что тогда делаем мы?”

Их хулиган и нонконформист Ямамото был настолько уверен в своих отношениях с Кенмой, что приехал к ним получить, – ну обалдеть теперь, – благословение. Куроо не обманывал себя на тот счёт, что его мнение по этому вопросу имело какой-то вес, но так было определённо спокойнее. Сдал ответственность. Теперь они перейдут на следующую стадию отношений, съедутся, будут жить вместе, сидеть в обнимку перед ящиком, уточнять, где чья зубная щётка, баловать друг друга по мелочам…

В голове пронеслось, как на прошлой неделе он сам заглянул в три магазина в поисках любимой зубной пасты Мориске. Он и сам не знал, когда успел втрескаться в Яку по уши. Пора было признать: экономическая теория не сработала. Или сработала. Куроо был уже вполне готов к полному слиянию, и можно было с уверенностью сказать, что не он один. 

“Я всегда брал с вас пример, Капитан! Яку-сан!” – пьяно всхлипывал Ямамото уже в дверях. – “У вас такие крепкие отношения!”

“Ну, ну. Всё будет хорошо,” – стукнул его промеж лопаток немногим более трезвый Яку. – “Беги уже, поезд упустишь”. Закрыв за гостем дверь, он устало оттолкнулся от неё, пошатнулся на ногах и привалился к Куроо, спрятав лицо на груди. “Спа-а-а-ать,” – протянул он, зевая, и уютно засопел.

Куроо не помнил, что думал по этому поводу в субботу вечером, но сейчас – посреди рабочего понедельника – это всё казалось ужасно милым. Раз за разом он возвращался мыслями к сонному и чуть недовольному Яку, а потом, спохватившись, сгонял с лица улыбку. Ни один человек в офисе бы не поверил, что такую нежную улыбку у него вызывают накладные. 

Он так замечтался, что даже не заметил: в течение рабочего дня ему так и не пришло сообщение “Я дома”. 

У начальника, видимо, тоже были насыщенные выходные – тот уехал на встречу, да так и не вернулся. Клиенты отписывались, как всегда по понедельникам, медленно, так что уже к семи украдкой задвигались стулья, зашелестели плащи и сортируемые напоследок бумаги. Дождавшись, когда в помещении останутся по большей части такие же новички, как он сам, Куроо ещё раз проверил рабочую почту, натянул куртку, выскочил на велосипедную парковку, примостился на заледеневшее седло и втопил педали. Чтобы согреться. И вообще. 

Квартира встретила темнотой и тишиной. Не бубнил телевизор, не горела настольная лампа. Не пахло едой. Диван чернел на фоне слабо подсвеченного окна. Куроо посветил себе телефоном, чтобы найти в коридоре выключатель. 

Он вытащил крекеры из шкафа и банку “Кирина” из холодильника. Есть больше не хотелось. 

Позавчера Яку тоже куда-то ушёл, пока его не было. И до того уже сколько раз не приходил домой сразу после работы? Пять? Десять? Где это он задерживался? С кем? 

“А может быть, это только для меня всё стало серьёзно?” – Куроо попытался смыть кислоту под языком пивом, не помогло. “А что если Яку нашёл кого-то ещё?”

Он запустил пустой банкой в раковину. Дребезжащий стук алюминия раскатился по квартире, отталкиваясь от стен. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он встал, подобрал банку и выкинул её в мусорку. Обратно на диван – серый и косоватый – не хотелось. И где вообще на нём сидеть, справа или слева? Куроо уже и забыл.

Он нарезал круги по комнате – всего-то три шага и поворот, – когда в замке заскрёбся ключ. Яку погрохал у порога, стряхивая грязь с туфель, и просочился в дверь.

– А ты чего свет не – уф, – не включаешь? – Слова чередовались с тяжёлым дыханием. На правой скуле подсохла полоска грязи, из кармана торчал скомканный галстук.

– Куро-ом-мм!.. Куроо, ты чего?!

Он только потянулся стереть грязь с лица. Кожа под пальцами была тёплой, податливой и слегка царапучей от проклюнувшейся за день щетины. “Неужели кто-то ещё касался его так? Вот сейчас, минут пятнадцать назад, может быть. Откуда он бежал так, что запыхался?” Чтобы заткнуть сам себя, Куроо потянулся поцеловать Яку. Терпения наклоняться уже не было, оно всё вытекло, пока он мерил шагами их комнату, и испарилось, насыщая полумрак квартиры напряжением.

Куроо подхватил Яку под рёбра и вздёрнул вверх, спиной к двери. Несмотря на протестующее мычание, тот ухватился ногами за талию. Прижимая его собственным весом, Куроо протиснул руку между ними и, неловко дёргая за язычок молнии, расстегнул куртку. Из-под верхней одежды пахнуло жаром и запахом свежего пота, от которого голову повело, как в старшей школе, в раздевалке. Глотая этот запах ртом, он приник к шее Яку. 

Под солёной кожей рывками бился пульс. Яку запустил обе руки ему в волосы, прижимая ближе, царапая голову.

– Ну, ты, блин, дай разденусь хоть.

Удерживая свою ношу за спину и под зад, Куроо развернулся на месте и, пошатываясь, направился к дивану. По очереди стукнули об пол туфли, которые Яку до того успел стянуть с пяток. Решив, видимо, что держат его достаточно крепко, Яку принялся выворачиваться из куртки, а когда та повисла тряпкой, прижатая к спине чужими ладонями – начал расстёгивать рубашку, то и дело отвлекаясь на то, чтобы огладить лицо и волосы Куроо.

Добравшись до цели, до дивана, Куроо попытался стряхнуть Яку на него, но тот крепче сжал ноги и снова вцепился ему в волосы. Идея была в общем неплоха, но:

– Ты же хотел раздеться.

С горловым ворчанием Яку потянулся за новым поцелуем.

– Я и так неплохо справляюсь, – отметил он, стряхивая с плеч рубашку.

– Со штанами не прокатит.

Куроо подкинул его повыше, чтобы прижаться лицом к груди, царапая щетиной, как Яку нравилось, но на пути оказалась майка. Мориске тем временем запутался в рукавах, которые, конечно же, забыл расстегнуть.

Наклонившись, Куроо повёл плечами и всё-таки скинул свою ношу. В диване что-то угрожающе треснуло.

– Поебать, – пропыхтел Яку, стаскивая брюки. 

Стянув их чуть ниже середины бедер, насколько хватало длины связанных рубашкой рук, он вытащил уже заинтересовавшийся происходящим член из трусов и несколько раз огладил себя. Не желая отставать, Куроо быстро избавился от собственной одежды и помог товарищу. Когда он наклонился, чтобы разобраться с манжетами, багровый, крепнущий с каждым биением сердца член оказался прямо перед лицом. Дразнясь, Куроо взял головку в рот, и начал посасывать, то и дело проходясь языком по дырочке уретры.

Над головой выдохи срывались на стоны. У Куроо определённо не было достаточно сноровки, чтобы сосать и расстёгивать хитрые маленькие пуговицы одновременно, но наконец он справился. Яку принялся извиваться под ним в попытках снять рубашку. Для опоры он согнул и раздвинул ноги, чем Куроо тут же и воспользовался. Он поёрзал, просовывая руку под зад партнёра, не выпустив при этом член изо рта. Одобрительно выругавшись, Мориске расставил ноги ещё шире и сам раздвинул ягодицы руками. Куроо пощекотал двумя пальцами мягкие, влажные от пота волоски и колечко ануса. Тугое и подрагивающее под прикосновениями.

Вылизав напоследок член по всей длине, он всё-таки поднялся и, спотыкаясь в темноте, добрался до лестницы. Аккуратно, чтобы не зацепить прутья перекладин покачивающимся членом, забрался в лофт и скинул оттуда на диван смазку. Подумал, и не стал отрывать презерватив, чтобы не потерять в темноте. Швырнул всю ленту.

Когда он спустился, Яку ждал его у лестницы. Клюнув в губы, он нашёл ладонь Куроо и выдавил гель ему на пальцы, а потом развернулся лицом к стене, расставив ноги. Опустившись на пол, Тецуро прикусил белеющий в темноте зад и принялся за дело. Где-то за грудиной урчало животное удовлетворение: где бы Яку ни был, по крайней мере, он там ни с кем не трахался. Все эти вздохи, понукания, этот изгиб спины, тяжёлый, крупноватый для компактного тела член и тугой зад – только ему.

Убедившись, что мышцы достаточно размяты, Куроо поднялся и прижался грудью к спине, полностью накрыв тело Яку своим. Тот, однако, вывернулся. Одну руку он положил на грудь Тецуро, а другой надавил на плечо:

– Можешь ещё раз?

– Что?

– Поднять меня?

Стоило кивнуть, Яку подпрыгнул и практически вскарабкался на него сам. Зажав его между своим телом и стеной, и поддерживая одной рукой под зад, другой Куроо поймал собственный член и нашёл головкой скользкий от смазки вход. Стоило приотпустить ягодицы, как под живым весом дырочка начала растягиваться вокруг члена, пропуская его внутрь. Посчитав, что Якууже не соскользнёт, Куроо сделал шаг назад и тот повис на нём, насадившись на член полностью.

Яйца поджались, а в голове зашумело так, что Куроо снова качнулся к стене. Он прикусил губу – помогло, волна оргазма отступила, оставив после себя ломоту в суставах. Заодно и в мозгах прояснилось.

– Блин… – прошипел он.

Даже пока он не шевелился осознанно, каждое мельчайшее движение, – и дыхание тоже, – провоцировало движение. Стенки прохода сжимали и массировали член беспрестанно. Куроо только надеялся, что Яку так же хорошо, как и ему. Впрочем, если ориентироваться по стонам, на этом фронте всё было в порядке.

– Что-о-ох!..

– Резинку забыли.

– Не “забыли”, а забы-ы-а-ах! Тецуро! – попытавшись “пришпорить” его пятками под зад, Яку и сам качнулся на члене. Приподнялся и тут же съехал снова, приняв его в себя по самый корень. – Двигайся уже! О-ох... Нормально! 

И Куроо задвигался.

Через несколько минут ноги начали подкашиваться под почти двойным весом, но эйфория придавала сил. Раскачивать партнёра на собственном члене было восхитительно. Почти так же приятно, как чувствовать себя единственной опорой. Как жар от скользящей хватки потных бёдер и рук, обвившихся вокруг него, словно лианы. Как скользящие по плечу губы, выцеловывающие слова:

– Я сейчас… сейчас…

Взаимно.

Уже потом, скукожившись вместе на диванчике под всеми найденными внизу пледами, Яку пробубнил куда-то в грудь:

– Было, конечно, офигенно, но всё-таки, с чего вдруг?

– Соскучился, – хмыкнул Куроо ему в волосы. – Кстати, где ты был-то? И в субботу днём тоже.

– Куроо! – Яку даже задохнулся от возмущения. – Куроо, ты ревнуешь?!

Не в силах выразить всё, что думает по этому поводу словами, он пребольно ущипнул за бок. Дважды, от переизбытка чувств, и чтобы лучше доходило.

– Больно!

– Ты сдурел?! Где я, по-твоему, был?

– Не знаю, ты же мне не отчитываешься!

На этом месте стоило прикусить язык, потому что почти двести сообщений “я дома” свидетельствовали об обратном, но ослабленный потоком эндорфинов мозг плохо справлялся со своими функциями, и Куроо продолжил:

– Конечно, кто я тебе вообще, чтобы отчитываться. Сосед?

– Ты ещё скажи “сожитель,” – даже если Яку решил потратить последние крохи сил на закатывание глаз, в темноте это не было заметно. – Ну, я думал…

– Что думал?

– А ты что?

– Мы что, всё ещё в школе?

– Ты весь вечер собрался отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

Раздражённое сопение, щекочущее кожу на груди при каждом выдохе, было таким милым. Куроо не удержался и зарылся пальцами в рыжие вихры, прижимая голову к себе. 

– Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь, – пробормотал успокоенный лаской Яку.

– Очень. А я тебе?

– Ты мне тоже.

– Можно тебя пригласить на свидание? К нам домой.

– Иди нахрен.

Помолчали.

– А всё-таки, теперь просто интересно. 

– Мм?

– Так где ты был-то?

Яку завозился, развернулся спиной к Куроо и принялся елозить пальцами по обхватывающим его через грудь рукам.

– Знаешь пустой участок в пятом квартале?

– Да, вроде.

– Я там с работы мимо иду. Смотрю, пацанята в волейбол играют.

– Ты сейчас шутишь, да?

– Вообще дикие, каждый бежит по мячу ударить, про игру на три паса вообще не слышали.

– Яккун.

– Приём отсутствует начисто. Сердце кровью обливалось.

Зелёные цифры на микроволновке отщёлкнули новую цифру, даже не мигнув. Двадцать один сорок восемь, двадцать четвёртое января, понедельник. Статус, всего минут десять назад поменявшийся в голове на “в отношениях” снова изменился. Теперь на “женаты, с детьми.”


End file.
